Reason Why haven't been writing much
by xXCode AngelXx
Summary: Life scks and stuff


Hi everyone…. I know I haven't been writing to much but I having fcking messed up life right now and I getting sick of it, my mom told me I shouldn't be tomboy because I be lesbain and that everyone would be afraid of lesbain and then my brother is telling me I should get better grades I mean isn't a C good enough at least not failing right? Heck school sck as well, i have good friends but two my friends are big fcking ass (ass is a donkey :3) and they treat everyone with kindness while with me they treat me like I'm sh*t and the stress I'm having because of exams and being told I should do better isn't helping so much. Anyways that all my ranting on how much I hated how my life scks the stories still made me have writer block and I having exams soon so no stories yet but here little something

My family never cared

about how I feel,

they just push me away

and find the negative

part of me instead

of the positives parts,

it hurts when they ignore

the good parts but

it hurts the most when

people tried

to change what you are,

when we wish others to

understand us

they just ignore it

and change us.

It like the people are in their

own perfect little world

were they try to make

everything perfect

but there no such thing as perfect

because

if they change others

and tried

to find bad about them,

the world that they lived in will

soon be shattered

because world we were

born in, is what make us imperfect

and it better then being perfect

because being imperfect means

you can make mistake

and learn from them.

I made this poem, sorry for the bad grammar and all but it good, and yes imperfect is better then perfect because you can't learn from mistakes. Plus god made us who we are! For example

I LOVE Eve x Raven FOREVER SO GO SCK A D*** IF YOU HATE IT :D

anyways if you hate, just go sck a d*** well not really but it just saying 'fck off'. and if you write comments saying oh you poem say don't change other on the pairing thing blah blah, I really don't care how you pair the people you see but this how I like them Eve x Raven :D derp

Anyones I play elsword but I don't have PC since I have freaking Mac D: so to replace my love for elsword for bit I play League of Legends or watch youtube videos :3 Anyways

I have made two videos of Eve x Raven because 1. there cute 2. it hot 3. the thing of Rena x Raven is stupid and Raven x Aisha would be meh because I like Elsword x Aisha, STRAWBERRY AND GRAPE POWER AWAY!

my channel name is AngelsPasts :3.

Oh yeah I would like to thank those who signed in my entry thingie for story, I get right on it when I done with exams :3

Oh yes special thanks to my friends that I haven't chatted for long time

Kat Neko983 (I luv u kitty! Still marry to Elsword?)

Kiyo-kun Blade (Ace: I RAPE YOU! Code: :D how sara)

xXSakiYoXx (B!tch you better not be dead, I luv u Saki!)

Dualstarduster ( Hello my artistic friend! How it hanging, oh yeah if you ass B!tch slap him :D!)

Yeah that all my friends I know in this :P through I haven't talk to them for while but talking to them make me feel happy since I always home-alone

To my friends:

If you happen to read this I luv u guys for being there and I wish u the happiest in moments of life and everything since I feel much happier talking with u guys then my stupid life :3 Anyways always smile because the make you guys awesome

To Kat Neko983:

Hello my darling kitty how are u! Srry haven't been talking to u for while but I miss chu! How Light and Elsword? I bet there doing great, through srry I haven't been on elsword…..I have mac not a PC D: but at least I get chat with u on fan fiction :D but your still to young to date my darling because I worried that one day u might rape! I know I over thinking it but your friend and I almosty worried about your safety same with your brother Kiyo but he can handle himself. Anyways keep up on your amazing stories

To Kiyo-Kun Blade:

Hello Kiyo how Kiyomaru and Megumi child doing, anyways how is Sara are u treating her well? You better because I would hated if u guys broke up, I still day dream of u and Sara, getting married and having a family :D even in anime style sometimes, like oh oh when I was dreaming pokemon I saw blue haired man who name kiyo and owned Ash pokemon and stole Sara from Ash and then they live together forever and ever XD anyways bro-fist oh yeah Ace wants to tell you something same with Angel

Ace: Kiyo -hic- I luv u

Angel: Hello Kiyo

To xXSakiYoXx:

Hello Saki! Srry haven't been chatting with u but life sck as heck :P anyways have you found yourself a man yet -wiggles eyes brows- if you have YEAH if you haven't yet well then don't worry your prince charming going to save you from fat ass giant :D I can already see your prince saving u from the evil giant and both you kissing XD heh heh I blame animals for making me soft but then I luv animals so I blame myself for luving animals :D, anyways girl your legit and have great personality so you found your prince and if he breaks u I going to write a story about him being ass and you show it to him :D

To Dualstarduster:

Hello Dual how the opposite elsword doing! I hope your doing well since I haven't chatted with u for while, did you found girlfriend yet -wiggling eyes brows- if you have GREAT JOB and you haven't then you should because your really nice and friendly what kind of girl wouldn't want that! Plus u play sports so lot girls would be swooning over u already, about sport thing seen any jerks around? If you have well then think about them in their birthday suits :3 and if you haven't then jerks in your place have died off or been suffering in jail cells.

Those are letters I wrote to my friends :D anyways guys if you seen them read their stories they are awesome :3 Plus who wouldn't want to read story like theirs? That would be asshole then :D

To Readers: (yes there one for you readers :D)

Hello Readers thank you for listening to my rant and random stuff your awesome, cool and smexy XD I hope your doing awesome and don't forget that life isn't always what they seem to be and that everyday there would be surprise waiting for you like let say when you wake up u seen pedo bear staring into your soul O_O or or RAINING ICECREAM :D u don't know what life bring u but it always mysteries anyways thanks again :3

Luv u bros and I see u all um next time on july 1st MY BIRTHDAY :D or later on idk but I see u bros later byeeee here come the br- b!tch slap :D

Eve: -b!tch slap everyone-

Raven: EVE MY LOVE WHY -goes crying corner-

Eve: -hugs Raven- I srry my love

Raven: -hugs back- I luv u!


End file.
